Fluid systems are utilized in a wide variety of industrial, household, medical, hydraulic, pneumatic, and commercial applications. One exemplary fluid system is a hose and hose end product, such as a spray nozzle, a lawn sprinkler, and the like. Another exemplary fluid system is used in the automotive industry and includes hoses and nozzles for the delivery of fuel and other petroleum-based products. Yet another exemplary fluid system includes vacuum cleaners, power tools, and other devices for collecting debris or dispensing fluid. Fluids, such as beverages, fuels, liquid chemicals, fluidic food products, gases, water, and air are also frequently transferred from one vessel to another through a fluid system.
Fluid systems typically include a first connector and a second connector. In one example, the first connector is associated with a fluid device and the second connector is associated with a fluid conductor. The fluid device is provided as a spray nozzle and the fluid conductor is provided as a hose, for example.
Typically, a seal member is interposed between the first connector and the second connector to prevent fluid leaks and slow drips at the junction of the first connector and the second connector. Sometimes, as a result of wear, poor design, and other factors even though a seal member is present fluid leaks and slow drips still occur.
In response to observing a fluid leak and/or a slow drip at the junction of the first connector and the second connector, users typically attempt to further tighten the connection between the first connector and the second connector. More advanced users may also attempt to replace the seal member with a newer, softer, and/or differently sized seal member. None of these responses, however, typically stops the fluid leak and/or the slow drip.
When the connection between the connectors of a typical fluid system are tightened and/or the seal member is replaced with a different seal member, the seal member is compressed/squeezed between the connectors and is deformed and dislodged from a desired seal member position. In particular, seal surfaces within the connectors dislodge/move the seal member into a fluid channel defined by at least one of the connectors. The deformation and movement of the seal member prevents the seal surfaces from forming a fluid tight junction between the connectors and the leak between the connectors persists to the frustration of the user.
For at least the above-described reasons, further developments in the area of seal surfaces for fluid systems are desirable.